DNA Productions
DNA Productions, Inc. was an American animation studio located in Dallas, Texas, which worked on both 2D and 3D animated projects. It also provided directing, script writing, and production to its clients. History DNA Productions was formed in Dallas by John A. Davis and Keith Alcorn in 1987, after they left their positions at K & H Productions, a locally based animation company. Up until 1997, DNA Productions had only six employees and was involved in the production of commercials. The company also did work for other companies. Until 2002, the studio's mascot was formerly a purple cat with two tails named Helix the Cat. Since 2002, Felix the Cat was replaced by a computer-animated, three-eyed chimpanzee named Paul. As of 1999, the company teamed up with The Curiosity Company and 20th Century Fox Animation to make a holiday special for television entitled Olive, the Other Reindeer, which was nominated in the Emmy awards and also joined production with O Entertainment on the CG Christmas special, Santa vs. the Snowman 3D. Starting from 1998, the company pitched an idea of Jimmy Neutron to Nickelodeon in the form of a pilot episode called "Runaway Rocketboy", which led to the devolopment and production of the feature film, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, which was later nominated for the Academy awards, and the television series The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius that was held in original airings starting from 2002 to 2006, the year that the studio completed the feature film loosely based on the children's book of the same name called The Ant Bully with Warner Bros. Pictures while the production on The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius was ending. However, due to the box office performance of the film flopped, that led to the closure of the studio's facility shortly after. By that time, many of its employees went to work for Reel FX Creative Studios, while others went to O Entertainment and founded its animation division, Omation Animation Studios. Work Television * Nanna and Lil' Puss Puss (1991-2001) * Basic Values: Sex, Shock & Censorship in the 1990s (1993) (co-production with Imagination Productions) * Attack of the 5 Ft. 2 In. Women (1994) (title animation) * A.J.'s Time Travelers (1994-1995) (co-production with Gold Coast Company Entertainment) * Saturday Night Special (1996) ("The Spooners" shorts) * The O Show (1997) (co-production with O Entertainment) * The Weird Al Show (1997) (animation) * Cartoon Sushi (1997–1998) (co-production with MTV) * Olive, the Other Reindeer (1999) (co-production with The Curiosity Company and Fox Television Studios) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2002–2006) (co-production with O Entertainment and Nickelodeon Animation Studio, also worked on said show's 1998 pilot episode, Runaway Rocketboy) * The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour (2004-2006) (co-production with O Entertainment, Frederator Studios and Nickelodeon Animation Studio) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Win, Lose and Kaboom! (2004) (co-production with O Entertainment and Nickelodeon Animation Studio) Films * Macon County War (1990) (music) * The Dark Dealer (1995) (special effects) Category:American animation studios